King Sithmane
﻿ ﻿ INTRO: http://ask-king-sithmane.tumblr.com/ (Ask/RP/Text/Art) King Sithmane Ryu is the Ruler of Equestria since the Seige of Canterlot in CE (Celestial Era) 1025/RD (Ryu Dynasty) 1, which ended Celestia's Tyrany and brought peace and democracy into the political scene of Equestria. Sithmane was once of a clan named Bloodvold in the Western Highlnads of Equestria, but since his marrage to Tiffany Ryu of the Ryu clan, the Bloodvold has merged with the Ryu and the two are peacefully married together and had four children Two Colts, Two Fillies. Toby Ryu Nightsong Ryu Shywriter Ryu Ari Ryu Dark Powder Ryu Cremie Pie Ryu Sithmane's sister, Sithmarea, has also found love and companionship in Lightfoot. The two of them had a foal named Summergale, and they are expecting a second foal soon. HISTORY: From humble beginnings, Sithmane and his sister Sithmarea have lived in the highlands and moors of western Equestria, faceing the sea towards the west. But when Sithmane and his sister were just about a tender age of 5 and 4 respectivly, their whole family and clan was wiped out when Princess Celestia, the then-ruler of the land, burnt down their home and killed their parents in cold blood. Princess Luna, the more fair and just of the two sisters, took care of Sithmane and 'Marea till they were of age, and Sithmane allied against Celestia with Luna and his sister to right the many wrongs that have plagued Equestria due to Celestia's tyranny. The Equestrian Civil War was the name of the conflict that consumed the land in war against Celestia, and many battles were fought during the war's 6 years of fighting. Sithmane and Tiffany met during the war's 2nd year and the two got very close and eventually married and had Toby during that same year. In the war's 4th and 5th years, Nightsong and Shywriter came as the 2nd and 3rd children in Sithmane and Tiffany's family, and Sithmane vowed to alays protect those closest to him, expecially his own wife and children. In the 6th and last year of the war, the city of Canterlot was finally besiged and taken after sever days of fighting. Celestia fled before Luna and Sithmane could catch her, but nature took it's toll on Celestia and she was found dead in the Appleloosian Desert bu a scouting party from the outposts there. After the war, rebuilding and a vote of the people was held to determin who was to be the next ruler. Sithmane, altough he wanted his cousin Luna to take it, was givein the throne and crown and the entire family with Tiffany was crownd Queen and Prince and Princesses. Within a month Sithmane and Tiffany had little Ari, the fourth and youngest foal in the family. And after that, the Twins, Dark Powder and Creamie Pie after Ari on Sithmane's 58th year of rule. Times wend downhill after the 63rd year. Sithmane and Tiffany were assinated bySombra, with Tiffany expecting two more foals, and Toby was crowned king afterwards. Sithmane and Tiff were resurrected, but Tiffany was no where to be found, and sithmane became an Alicorn God of War and Flame. FAMILY AND FREINDS: Tiffany Ryu (Wife) Toby Ryu (Eldest Son and Heir to the Ryu Dynasty) Nightsong Ryu (Eldest Daughter) Shywriter Ryu (Second Youngest Daughter) Ari Ryu (Second Youngest Son) Dark Powder and Creamie Pie Ryu (Youngest Twin Som and Daughter) Sithmarea (Sister) Lightfoot (Brother-in-Law) Snowhawk (Sister-in-Law) (Hopefully more pictures of the family and the King himself will become available as time progresses. -Mod.) Nightsonghuman.png|My Eldest Daughter Nightsong in her Human form. Nightsong.png|Nightsong in Equestrian Form Shywriterhuman.png|Shywriter as her human form. Shywriter.png|Ny youngest Daughter Shywriter in Equestrian form. Category:Ask blog Category:Text blog Category:OC Category:RP Blog